msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Evamarie Cropsey
Evamarie's Info Grants Allocated and Hours #NIH: 22 Hours/week #NIH2: 5 Hours/week #NSF: 3 Hours/week Current Assignments High Priority #Project manager report (every Tuesday) Low Priority #Calculate mean durations for sound files. Recently Completed Assignments WM disagreement tokens assignment (due Tues 9/18) WM labeling for ID2 MB&MIB files - Due Friday 7/20 *NH 4497 18m *NH 4555 15m *NH 4599 3m *NH 4721 pre *NH 4721 3m WM labeling for ID2 CI MB&MIB files DUE Tues 7/10 *4577 pre & 3m *4619 pre & 3m *4852 pre & 3m #'RaP Label': '''NH 4132 3m MB/MIB #RaP label: ~3374 3m MB/MIB~4791 Pre MB/MIB #WM classification for ID2 NH 4478, 4780 3m, 6m, 9m MB/MIB '''due 4/27 or asap #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4497 18m MB/MIB #Add journals to journal report #Vowels readings and summary #Cross-sectional pitch analysis #Write up methods for HI Vowels project #With Liz and Claire, come up with plan for improving C-S vowels reliability in unbiased manner (12pm, Jan. 17) #Send Laura a list of possible journals for publication of a brief report on NH Longitudinal Vowels project (Jan. 18) #With Jessica, work on analysis method for W-I Consonants and come up with questions that need to be resolved (Manager Meeting, Jan. 21) #W-M classification of storybook files for: NH 4625 6m, 9m and NH 4686 3m, 6m, 9m #RaP labeling: CI 4677 Pre MB/MIB, 3m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #RaP Label: ID2 CI4652: Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #WM Classification MB&MIB of NH 4503 6m NH 4558 3m NH 4599 pre NH 4617 pre #WM Classification MB&MIB of NH 3990 pre NH 4132 6m NH 4137 3m NH 4143 pre #WM Classify MB&MIB NH 3408 3m, NH 3559 3m, NH 3715 6m, NH 3898 6m #WM classification of MB&MIB for NH 4017 9m, NH 4257 6m, NH 4420 9m, NH 4487 3m #WM categorization: MB&MIB 3m files NH 4571 NH 4605 NH 4625 NH 4668 #Add utterance and pause duration data to prosody project write-up #Update prosody project proposal to include possible future steps #Create "Read Me" document explaining organization of Cross-Sectional study #RaP Label: HA 3551 3m MB/MIB, 9m MB/MIB #Modify print_all_rhythm script to print tones #Modify W-F consonants script for W-M project #ConTones for ID2 NH 4005 3m MB&MIB #Analyze NH cross-sectional prosody data #Variant Classification for NH 623, 1100, 3912 3n/6m MET/MIS/MET. Highloghted tokens only. #Variant Classifications for NH 1126 nd 4017 3m/6m MET-MISP (highlighted tokens only) #Phonetic variant classification practice assignment #Journal report #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4810 3m MIB #Spanish stimuli assignment #Read Fernald and Simon and Fernald and Mazzie #ID2 NH RaP textgrid error correction for last 4 longitudinal participants #Update Spanish contrastive stress minimal pairs #Update Prosody status report #Spanish contrastive stress minimal pairs list #Prosody project status report #Assign RaP labeling for last 4 longitudinal participants #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4497 9m MB&MIB and 4528 3m MB&MIB #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4420 9m Mb&MIB and 4487 3m MB&MIB #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4005 3m MB&MIB and 4062 3m MB&MIB #Error correction for longitudinal prominence & pitch accent consensus textgrids #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3973 3m MB&MIB #NH Prosody Write-up revision #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3933 3m MB&MIB #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3844 3m MB&MIB #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4810 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4797 3m MB&MIB #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4797 3m, 6m, and 9m MB&MIB #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4200 3m MB #Write up methods for Prosody Study #Recheck RaP labels for ID2 HA 3699 3m, 6m MB&MIB #Recheck RaP labels for ID2 CI 4325 6m MIB #Recheck RaP labels for ID2 CI 4325 3m MB&MIB #Recheck RaP labels for ID2 CI 4325 6m MB #Finish analyses for NH longitudinal prosody study *Perceptual isochrony *Content and function word ANOVA #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4533 3m MB & MIB #Update poster for ASA conference #Pitch correction for ID2 NH 4625, 4686: 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB files #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4407 3m MIB #Create and edit UURAF poster featuring longitudinal prosody study #Revise phrase-final labels for NIH2 inter-rater reliability assignment #Define criteria for analysis of perceptual isochrony #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4407 3m MB #Define criteria for sizes of syntactic and prosodic phrases #Create timeline for NH Longitudinal Prosody Study #Prosody Labeling ID2 NH 4686 6m MIB #Prosody Labeling ID2 NH 4868 6m MB Skill Sets *RaP Labeling *Pivot tables *References *Excel formulas *VC Textgrids